Tsunade's Mean Idea
by Hayate-Chan
Summary: Neji brought his misson home by accident and trashed the Hyuga home. Now the Hyuga's are in need of a place to stay while the repairs are being done. Tsunade sends Hinata to stay with Naruto! Tsunade plans to make Hinata bolder around Naruto. [NaruHina]
1. Chapter 1: It's all Neji's Fault

Jem: BWUHAHAHAHA! First of all i must say sorry to fans that are wanting updates on the TMM stories. I've currently been in a Naruto mood so I can't really write TMM without driving myself crazy. And Alex... Alex just doesn't have the time to update her story. XP So to get myself out of my Naruto mood I've decided to write a Naruto fan fic! YAY!

Naruto: Yay! I'm in a Baka Production!

Hinata: Naruto-kun... I don't think thats a good think

Sasuke: Idiot

Naruto: What'd you call me!

Sasuke: I called you an idiot got a problem with that?

Naruto: -holds fists up-

Hinata: Naruto-kun I don't think it's a good idea to-

Jem: -pushes between the two boys and yells- FIGHT I KILL YOU!

Naruto and Sasuke: -stand up straight and put their hands into a salute- YES MA'AM!

Jem: That's better now give everyone the disclaimer!

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke: YES MA'AM!

**Disclaimer: Mew Bakas Productions does not own Naruto... the show... Jem owns Naruto the person. - **(Hinata: Jem-chan you really should make the disclaimer real Jem: IT IS REAL! I OWN NARUTO! NARUTO IS MY NARUTO! Hinata: Okay. Jem: But if it makes you feel better I will own Chibi Naruto. So HA!) **Jem owns any type of Chibi Naruto. Jem does not own any type of jutsus except the special Ni Baka Jutsu! So... yeah**

Jem: Thank you guys! Now lets start this story! YAYNESS!

---Chapter One: It's all Neji's Fault---

"Due to the damage done by Neji's last mission," Tsunade said glaring at the boy. "The Hyuga's are going to have temporary homes until the damaged is fixed."

Hinata sighed. Neji had brought his mission home by accident and ended up trashing the whole house. Now she had to stay with somebody else. Hinata had no idea who yet.

"Neji you'll be staying with Rock Lee." Tsunade was saying. Hinata didn't notice. She was to deep in thought about who she would be staying with.

She would probably end up staying with Kiba-kun or Shino-kun. But then Hinata remembered they both were out on missions. Why most of the genin were out on missions. She really had no idea. A soft clambering came from above. Hinata looked up to see an air vent.

There was only one person who ever went through there and Tsunade knew exactly who it was. She stepped away from the vent and tumbling out came Naruto. Hinata stepped back slightly, blushing.

"Granny Tsunade what's this about Neji trashing the village!" He asked jumping up. He heard a cough and turned around. Neji glared at him and Naruto laughed. "Oh. Heh heh... Hey Neji! What's up? Had fun trashing your house?"

Neji was about to reply when Tsunade said, "Naruto you were just the person I was looking for!"

Naruto excitedly turned around to face and started hoping from foot to foot. "Oh! Oh! You were? What about?"

Tsunade sat on her desk with an innocent smile. "I was wondering if you could possibly house Hinata while she is waiting for the repairs to be done."

"EH?" Hinata yelled her whole entire face became tomato red.

Naruto put a suspicious look on his face and glared at Tsunade. "Aren't there some girls that can take her in?"

Tsunade smiled and turned her head to the side a bit. 'Nope."

Naruto shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "Okay. Come on Hinata lets go get your stuff."

Hinata, to dazed and shocked to object or even reply, followed him slowly still red. A few seconds passed then there was a crashing sound and Naruto's loud voice yelling, "AHH! Hinata! Why'd you just faint?"

Neji glanced behind him then back at Tsunade. "Was that really a smart idea?" He asked trying not to smirk.

Tsunade smiled a big grin. "The girl is going to have to learn how to stay conscious when she's close to him sooner or later.

Outside on the windowsill Jiraiya laughed. "You're cruel Tsunade. Really cruel."

Tsunade twirled around and punched the floor. It vibrated the windowsill and caused the Pervert to fall off.

"Like I said!" He yelled. "C-R-U-E-L!"

---

Hinata walked into Naruto house and almost fainted again. It was a mess! And also she didn't see anyplace she could sleep. She walked around the house with very small light steps and then set her bags down by the front door.

Naruto grinned. "I know it's a mess in here. I never have company so I never clean up!"

Hinata looked up at him with her milky white eyes. She wanted to ask, 'How do you live in here?' But it would be rude to ask that. Instead she just stayed silent.

Naruto looked around then walked into his bedroom and came out with all of his stuff. "You can have the bed." He said smiling. "Girls probably want more privacy anyways." He said shrugging and dropping all of his stuff by his couch.

Hinata turned vibrant red and stuttered. "I c-c-couldn't t-take your b-bed f-from y-you!"

Naruto laughed and grabbed her stuff. "Jeez Hinata your so weird."

Hinata followed him again, as dazed as before, to his room.

Naruto set her stuff down then heard a crash. He turned around and yelled. "AH! HINATA WHY ARE YOU ON THE GROUND!" He started running around the room trying to think of what to do.

And that... Is just the beginning.

---End of Chapter One---

Jem: BWUHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE IT! But it's to short...

Alex: -peeks in- BWUHAHAHAHA! I am in here...- shifty eyes the poofs into smoke yelling- CHEESE!

Jem: Hinata please tell everyone how many reviews I demand.

Hinata:- looks down and mumbles- Jem demands 5 reviews, please

Jem: NO NO NO! LIKE THIS! I DEMAND 5 REVIEWS OR I WILL NOT UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER RAWR!

Hinata: -stares at Jem in disbelief- I-I'll t-try...- quietly says- Jem Demands 5 reviews or she will not update the next chapter... rawr?

Jem: -sighs- good enough


	2. Chapter 2: Assistance Comes

Jem: Bwuhahaha! Next Chappy! Next Chapy! RAWR!

Naruto: Yeah! W00t! W00t!

Hinata: -sighs- Naruto...

Jem: Lets cut the nonsense and get to the chappy!

Naruto: YAY!

Jem: -huggles Naruto- Yes major yay!

Hinata: -holds hand out then pulls back quickly-

Jem: -turns around and smiles innocently at Hinata- Smart Move -

---Chapter Two: Assistance Comes ---

Hinata lay in the bed and hugged the pillow next to her and curled up into a ball. She could hear Naruto's snoring from the other room. Sunlight poured through the window. Hinata was a bit scared to leave the room. She didn't want to do anything or touch anything she wasn't supposed to. And she didn't know where anything was stored. She also liked his room. It was still a mess but it was a homey mess. Scrolls, posters, books, and many other things he used for training were scattered all over the floor. On the windowsill next to his bed was a picture of his team. Hinata sat up and smiled. Naruto looked so young in the picture.

Hinata laid back down when there was a loud thump down below. She ignored it and continued looking around the room. But then there was a voice by the window.

"Hoooo. What's this?" A man's voice said.

Hinata screamed and tumbled off the bed. Then there was a thump and a yell from Naruto and he came running into the room.

"Hey Hinata what-" He noticed the man and rolled his eyes. "Oh it's you Ero-senin."

Jiraiya twitched. "I said don't call me that you brat." He then looked down at Hinata who was on the floor staring at him. "Do you mind if I steal Naruto from you for his training? Or would you like to join us?"

Naruto laughed. "Ero-senin you should cut it with the nice innocent act. Hinata'll know your true nature sooner or later."

"What'd you say you little punk?" Jiraiya said jumping next to Naruto and pulled him into a head lock.

Naruto started waving his arms around trying to get free. "Let go of me Ero-senin!"

Hinata pulled her coat on and tied her head band around her neck. She then sat down on the bed and waited for the two to stop playing around.

Jiraiya noticed her sitting there patiently and let go of Naruto. Naruto quickly moved away from him and stuck his tounge out at him. Jiraiya smiled and said. "Come on Naruto let's get going so we don't have to make your girlfriend wait any longer."

"EEEHH!" Hinata yelled her face instantly turning bright pink.

"What? Hinata? She isn't my girlfriend" Naruto said crossing his arms.

Hinata nodded, her face turning the color of a ripe tomato.

Jieaiya just smiled and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "There is still much you need to know about women." He said directing him out of the door. "Now lets get going we have a lot of training to do!"

Naruto yelled, "Yeah!" And started to head out the door.

Jiraiya leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear, "Why don't you ask her out?"

Naruto looked up at him with a confused look. "Eeh? Hinata?"

The pervert smiled. "Isn't it obvious? She-"

Jiraiya was cut off by a crash behind them. Hinata was laying on the ground her face a very new shade of red that no one knew was possible to reach that kind of red. It was like one of those red colored pencils in the 24 packs.

"EEEEHHH! HINATA WHY ARE YOU ON THE GROUND AGAIN!" Naruto yelled running over to Hinata. He looked at her and saw her eyes were closed. "Eeeh? Why are you sleeping?"

Jiraiya smiled and pushed Naruto out of the way. "Like I said Naruto you still need to learn much about women." He said setting Hinata on the couch. "Now come along. Lets just let her rest."

As they walked out the door Naruto asked, "Hey Ero-senin? What were you saying before?"

Jiraiya smiled. "I'll just let her tell you when the time is right."

"What? What?" Naruto asked jumping around the pervert.

"Later." Jiraiya said closing the door behind him.

A couple hour later

A girl with pink hair opened the door to Naruto's house. "Jeez Naruto you sure do know how to keep a house clean." Sakura said sarcasm dripping from her voice. She then noticed Hinata on the couch. "No girl should be forced to live in this dump. What was Tsunade-sama thinking?" Sakura walked over to Hinata and shook her. "Hey Hinata?" She asked sweetly.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly. "Sakura-chan?" She asked then sat up quickly. "Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Hinata!" Saukra said smiling. "I'm here to help you clean up this dump."

"W-won't Naruto-kun mind?" Hinata asked in her oh so quiet voice.

"Pff. The only thing Naruto cares about in here is his ramen."

"Well... It would be nice to be able to walk through the room.."

"Then lets get cleaning!" Sakura yelled standing up.

5 Minutes Later

"YAAAAAAH!" Sakura yelled running away from a large swarm of flying cockroaches.

Hinata looked down at the floor to see even more cockroaches. "Waaah!" She yelled running out the door, Saukra following her.

10 Minutes Later

Hinata stared at what was on the floor. And her face became red.

"What is it..." Sakura said looking down. "EEEEEEWWWW!" She yelled grabbing a long spoon and picking them up. "You would think he could at least pick.. this up!" Sakura scowled in disgust and threw the boxers into the growing laundry pile. Then there was a thud and Sakura twirled around. "Hey! Hinata don't faint on me!" She said pulling Hinata up.

1 Hour Later

Naruto opened his door then shut it again. "Oops wrong one." He said laughing then looked up at the room number. "Wait..." He opened the door again and his jaw dropped. "It's c-clean." He said in awe. He was to tired to make sure his ramen was still there so he plopped down on his couch. The couch felt a bit squishy. He turned over so his face was going into the pillows only it wasn't a pillow. He was face to face with Hinata. "Yah!" He yelled jumping off the couch. "Hey Hinata why didn't you-" He started to say when he saw that Hinata's eyes were twirling swirls. He poked her and said. "Hey? Hinata?"

Jiraiya stood in the doorway laughing. " I talked to the people next door. Apparently Sakura came over and helped Hinata clean the place up." He snickered and added. "They were attacked by a swarm of 'killer' cockroaches."

"Killer cockroaches?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

Jiraiya shrugged. "Don't ask me. And I'll be going! An you be nice to her Naruto. It's rare to find someone like her!" He said with his 'I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know Look'.

Naruto glared at him and mumbled to himself. "Ero-senin is weird." He looked over at Hinata then his cheks flushed a light tinge of pink. "Squishy..." He said to himself remembering what he felt when he had plopped onto the sofa. Suddenly there was a harsh whack on his head.

Stop thinking perverted though Naruto!" A familiar voice yelled.

Naruto turned around and said. "Sakura-chan what are you doing here?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm making sure Hinata is okay. I mean really. What is Tsunade-sama thinking leaving Hinata to sty with..." she gave him a weird look, "You. Especially with the fact she..." Sakura glanced at Naruto and didn't finish her thought.

"What? Ero-senin was just like that earlier! What? What?" Naruto said jumping around Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "I guess it's about time you should know. You're the only one who doesn't see it." She said rolling her eyes.

"See what?" Naruto asked with a serious look.

"Hinata likes you Naruto."

_To be continued..._

Jem: And it is to be continued! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sasuke: Naruto is an idiot that's for sure

Alex: KILLER COCKROACHES! RRRAWWWRR!

Jem: Meffles demads 20 reviews! BWUHAHAHAHAHA! Meh eeevviiil!


	3. Chapter 3: The Evil Matchmaker

Jem: Oookay I know this like waaaaaaay overdue. And ya I can't say I've been busy cause that's a complete lie. 'Cause I dunno if you Naruto peeps like FF VII and TMM but I uploaded a whole new story about Yuffie and then I got the next chappy of my TMM story up soooo you could say that I was busy doing that! Ehh. Well Sorry peeps! Here it is!

Naruto: About time too!

Sakura: Yeah! I mean that was such a big cliffhanger!

Jem: Sorrreeee! Not my fault it took my brain a while to think of a way to continue

Naruto: AHA! YOU WERE IN A WRITERS BLOCK!

Jem: WHAT! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING IN SUCH A THING! I AM THE AMAZING AUTHORESS JEM! AMAZING AUTHORESS' DO NOT GET WRITER BLOCKS RRRAAWWWRRR!

Naruto: -scared out of his wits- Y-Yes ma'am!

Jem: That's what I though... Now lets get teh stowy stawted!

---Chapter Three: The Evil Matchmaker---

Sakura sighed. "I guess it's about time you should know. You're the only one who doesn't see it." She said rolling her eyes.

"See what?" Naruto asked with a serious look.

"Hinata likes you Naruto."

Silence.

More Silence.

"Well I like her too. I mean you like me right? A lot of people like me! I knew that!" Naruto laughed a very awkward laugh.

"You're a hopeless idiot, Naruto." Sakura sighed again and headed out the door.

"Wha- A... W-Wait Sakura-chan!" The blonde idiot yelled running after the pink haired beauty.

The girl twirled around and gave Naruto a death glare. "You treat her any differently you will not live to see tomorrow you get it?"

Nodding ever so slowly Naruto watched his teammate disappear from sight.

He heard Hinata waking up and shut the door. "Uh hey Hinata! Want some ramen? Cause I'm hungry!"

"O-okay." Hinata replied a bit groggily sitting down at the table.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. 'Sakura only means Hinata likes me as a friend! Right?'

------

Sakura walked down the street resisting the urge to slam her head into something out of frustration. 'Arrrg! That idiot gets on my nerves!' Inner Sakura roared punching the air. 'He is as blind as a baby monkey! He's as stupid as one too!'

That was when something caught the ragging girl's eye. A flier stapled onto a fence that read, 'Spring Festival! Tomorrow!' An evil grin spread across the girl's face. 'Fine if Naruto decides to be stupid and not do anything I will step in.' She grabbed the flier and ran all the way home planning out what would happen.

------Later That Night-----

Hinata looked at the note on the pillow.

Hinata,

Wanna go to the festival tomorrow with me? I'll be training all tomorrow so I'll see you by the entrance tomorrow night!

See you then,

Naruto

The girl's whole face became red as she plopped down onto the bed. A large smile broke across her face as she hugged the note.

Outside a petite figure stood outside the window with a large grin. "Everything so far is gong accorded to plan." She said as she watched a blonde boy read a note on his couch. His mouth dropped in shock and he ran to his door then stopped. He shuddered and probably said something along the lines, "She would kill me if I bothered her at night." Once again the small figure smiled even bigger. "Everything." She jumped and disappeared from view, only to plan the next part in her plan.

-------

"Sakura! Sakura! I need your help!" Naruto yelled running into Sakura as she walked out her house.

Rolling her eyes Sakura pushed the idiot off of her. "What is it? I have to go shopping right now."

Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to her. "What do I do!"

'SHA! MY PLAN IS PERFECT! FOOL PROOF! SAKURA YOU ARE GENIUS!' Inner Sakura started puching the air jumping up and down in pure joy. Everything was falling into piece. Pretending to read it Sakura raised an eyebrow. "About time." She muttered pretending to sound surprised. 'You should star in a movie girl! You are an amazing actress! SHA!'

"W-well Sakura-chan? What should I do?" Naruto asked his big blue eyes giving Sakura the most pleading look he could muster.

Sakura flipped her hair behind her shoulder and grinned. "It's obvious isn't it? You go with her, have a good time, and don't break her heart."

Naruto started to oppose when Sakura added, "If you don't I will personally kill you."

The blonde nodded and started walking back home in a daze. He was going on a date... With Hinata.

_To Be Continued..._

Jem: Okay! Okay! I know this story has the shortest chapters out of all of mine! Sorry! But don't worry! I'll make sure the next one is really long! And someone else is going to join Sakura in her quest to get Naruto and Hinata together. -ebil smile of doom-

Naruto: OMG? Who? Who?

Sakura: You stole the words out of my mouth! WHO!

Rock Lee: -passes by- Who who?

Naruto: We don't know Bushy-Brows!

Sakura: -nods- That's what we want to find out

Jem: -snickers- Well to be nice only 5 more reviews plus the ones I have. - Well hope you enjoyed!


End file.
